Finding him again
by radkid
Summary: Hinata lost one of her most beloved relatives.Her cousin kept himself distanced from her.She didn't have any chance with the man she loved.She was alone,and she sank in herself.But one mission changed her life.What will happen when she meets Sasuke Uchiha after all those years?
1. chapter 1

Finding him again

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,just the storyline

Prologue

Hinata Hyuuga is 18 years old jonin now.2 years ago she lost her uncle-Hizashi Hyuuga,who sacrificed himself protecting 5 years old Hanabi from getting kidnapped by some ninjas from Hidden Mist.He died but also killed 2 of the kidnappers and badly injured third one.

Hinata was very close to her uncle,she was able to tell him her secrets,and he trained her very often.Her cousin Neji,who was a year older than Hinata,was very devastated by his father's death,and he started to keep distance from other Hyuugas,Hinata included.He went out with Tenten and Lee mostly.One year later he and Tenten got into a relationship.

Hinata and Sakura had an argument,which ended with a fight.That caused Hinata and Sakura to have bad relationship and ended their friendship,so they talked only when necessary.Sakura got together with Naruto to anger Hinata.Naruto started treating Hinata bad as well,and Hinata decided that it was for her to grow out of her love towards the blonde jinchuuriki.

In less than a year Hinata lost her beloved uncle,got distanced with her cousin,lost her friendship with her old friend and lost the chance with her love.Basically Hinata was left alone.

The current hokage-Hatake Kakashi,also team 7's sensei,noticed the change in Hinata's behaviour,and decided that he should do something so Hinata doesn't feel her so alone.He trained her,talked with her about her problems,taught her some techniques,also helped her to perfect her Twin Lion Fists-adding some elements of chidori in it.

Hinata divided herself in missions,going to them alone mostly.And Kakashi understood her-she needed some time alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock knock*

"Hinata-sama,Hokage-sama wants to see you,he has a mission for you," Kō said from outside of Hinata's room.

"Thank you,Kō, I'll be there in a few minutes" answered Hinata,getting ready.

She wore her mission gear,brushed her long indigo hair and rushed to Hokage's tower.In her way she met Naruto and Sakura,acting all lovey-dovey, although Sakura didn't even love him.

Hinata had promised herself to grow out of her feelings,and she almost succeeded in it,but seeing them like that hurt her a little.Almost everyone of her childhood friends had a boyfriend or a girlfriend.Ino had Sai,Naruto had Sakura,Shikamaru and Temari were in relationship,Choji had a girlfriend named Karui from the Hidden Rock village,Neji was engaged with Tenten,Kiba dated a girl named Miko,and he was head over heels with her.Turned out Hinata was amongst the only few ones who were single.

Hinata knocked Hokage's office door.

"Come in,Hinata," said Kakashi.Hinata came in,smiled and bowed to him.

"How are you feeling,Hinata?" asked Kakashi to her.

"I'm okay,Kakashi sensei.What about you?" Hinata said smiling softly.

"I have much paperwork but I guess I'm well," he said chuckling lightly, "How do you feel about a mission?" asked he,looking at her.

"I think I can handle it.What kind of mission is that?" Hinata asked getting serious.

"There is one scroll.You need to get it to Konoha.But i shall warn you, there's one person that is interested in it,a wanted criminal.He wants to get it no matter what.But when you feel that you can't handle him anymore,come to an agreement with him.I don't want you to risk your life,so when you see who that person is,I think you'll understand what's the best for the situation.And _for_ _Konoha_ ,as well," said Hokage with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Hinata stood there with a confused look,but she agreed to fulfill it.

At the village's gates

"Hina,when do you think you'll come back?" asked Ino,who came with Sai to talk to Hinata before she goes to her mission,also to wish her good luck.

"I don't exactly know,maybe a week,maybe a little longer," replied Hinata,with a thoughtful look, "Kakashi sensei said it may be dangerous,I don't know".

"Take care of yourself.Good luck,Hina.And I'll miss you so try to come back as soon as possible," Ino said,hugging her.She was one of her only friends in that moment,so Hinata was very grateful to her.Sai wished her good luck as well,and so Hinata went to her mission.

She travelled two days until she reached her destination.It was one of Orochimaru's old hideouts,and although he was dead-Uchiha Sasuke killed him,she checked the place with her byakugan before entering.When she was sure there's no one there,she entered the cave-like place.

She had to find the place where Orochimaru hid his scrolls and other stuff.She searched with her byakugan the whole hideout,until she found it.She slowly made her way there,making sure there's no trap in her way.

The room was like a library,there were many books and scrolls.When she found the one she needed,she couldn't help her interest and wanted to open it.

'No one will know I opened it anyway.I'll just take a quick look and will close it' she thought and with that Hinata opened the scroll.There was information about Uchihas and Sharingan.

'Why does Konoha need this?Sasuke is the only Uchiha remaining and he hasn't harmed Konoha in any way' she thought and then something came to her mind, 'Who would even need this?But he has a lot of enemies,maybe they are searching this to find his weaknesses'.

Then she realized it was time for her to go.And right then she heard some noises of someone coming her way.

'Shit,' she thought 'I was so absorbed in reading this I didn't even notice someone entered the hideout.I need to hide,or else I'll be in trouble.' She didn't want to fight,she got tired in her way and she remembered Kakashi's words,that the mission can be dangerous.She hid behind one of the woody lockers and waited.Suddenly the door opened with a loud sound and someone came in.Hinata held her breath,because she felt from his chakra that he is very powerful and it would be hard to fight him.He started to search something trough the books and scrolls,but he obviously couldn't find it because he cursed every once a few minutes.Hinata realized that must be the person who was interested in her scroll.She had some medical classes with Tsunade,she wasn't the best medic but wasn't too bad either.She silently summoned Katsuya and whispered to her, "Katsuya-san,do me a favor.Take this scroll with you and when it's safe I'll summon you and you'll give it back to me,okay?" Katsuya silently nodded,took the scroll and disappeared in a loud puff.That sound made the person wince,and he just then realized there was someone in there.

He found Hinata without trouble.She was sitting in the ground.She wasn't tall like Ino and wasn't muscular like Sakura.She was short and thin but she was curvy-she had a small waist,big chest and rounded bottom.When he saw her,at first he looked amused and then he started to laugh.Hinata was shocked.

"S-Sasuke?" although she had already lost the habit of stuttering thanks to Kakashi,but she couldn't help it.He didn't hear what she said,he was still laughing like crazy.

"Child,what are you doing here?" he said when he calmed down.Hinata was surprised.

"I am n-not a child!" she stuttered again "I am an adult!"

"Really?Last time I checked they didn't consider 12 year olds as adults," he said smirking.Hinata's face reddened from anger.She stood up and shouted

"I'm not 12 year old!"

His gaze fell to her chest,he stared at her body a little until she felt uncomfortable.Then he grinned and said "Yeah you definitely aren't," still staring at her.At that moment she forgot her situation and angrily said

"Stop staring! That's not p-polite!" he looked at her and said "Who said I was trying to be polite," smirking.Suddenly she looked at her eyes and it hit her.She was a Hyuuga!

"What is a Hyuuga doing here?" he said in a serious tone.She didn't know what to say so she shrugged and said nothing.He realized-she is on a mission here and she could have taken the scroll he was searching for.

Suddenly he broke the silence

"You have the scroll, don't you?" She was shocked,she quickly said

"N-no no no I don't have the scroll about Sharingan and Uchihas!" he smirked.She face-palmed.

"Give me the scroll and go home kitten, it's getting late," he said getting impatient.She blushed from anger and embarrassment.She said

"I'm not giving it,no matter what!"

"Yeah, really?"

"Yes you won't get it!"

"Okay I'll take it by force,kitten".

He removed his katana and started to fight.She took some kunais and started to defend herself.His sword hit her arm and it bled a little.She threw a kunai at him and his sword fell into the darkness.They started to fight using taijutsu.She was strong at it,after all she was a Hyuuga.She blocked three chakra points on his left arm,but he kicked her in the stomach,and she was sent flying to the wall.She groaned in pain,he came and stood in front of her and demanded the scroll.She refused to give it to him.He started to laugh,she was surprised and looked at his eyes.That was her mistake.Instead of his black,onyx eyes,she saw the red ones.Sharingans.She felt how was she slowly fainting, seeing the red Sharingans and a smirk.Then she blacked out.

_

Hi everyone!My name's Ani, I'm a SasuHina fan, this is my first fanfic,I hope it will turn out well,anyone who will read this-please review and feel free to leave comments! I will be happy if you like my story


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke up of someone shaking her.

"Come on lazy ass,wake up,I don't have time for you!" said a rude voice.As soon as she opened her eyes she panicked.She lied in a bed that wasn't hers,in a strange room,and most importantly-she was tied with chakra robes.

"Where am I? Where did you bring me? Let me go please!" she pleaded.

"Okay I will,just give me the damn scroll!" he shouted.

'Scroll? What the hell is he talking about? Ahh! I'm on a mission! And that is Uchiha Sasuke," she thought.She lifted her head from the pillow and saw him.God,he was even more handsome than back then! She blushed and laid her head back,so he won't see her blush. Unfortunately for her,he chuckled and said

"I look good in this lightning, don't I?" she blushed a crimson shade. "Anyway no time for that where's the scroll," he said.

"Why would you even need that? I need it because otherwise I will fail my mission,so why the hell do you need THAT scroll, not another?" replied she angrily.He ignored her question and said

"I searched it in your pockets and it isn't with you.Where the fuck is it,damn!"

She remembered Kakashi's words and decided to try something.

"You'll get it only with one condition.You come back to Konoha."she said comfortably.

"Ha! Really? What else kitten? Maybe you'll advice me to also go to jail?Nah, you're tied to my bed, I'm the one who demands here!" She gulps nervously,realizing her situation.

"I'll kill you if you don't give me it," he stated coldly.

"If you do so, I'll make sure the scroll gets destroyed before I die!" she shouted back.

"Maybe I'll get it in other way," he says, smirking evilly.Then he comes near to her,grabs her chin and kisses her on the lips.Hinata would wait for anything but this!Her eyes were wide opened and she didn't know what must she do.She bit his lip and she felt the taste of blood in her mouth.His blood.He was shocked,he pulled off and looked at her surprised.How dare she!

"Bastard that was my first kiss!" she said with anger and embarrassment.

"You're 18 and you had your first kiss just now?" he laughed uncontrollably.

"At least my first kiss wasn't with the same gender,"she said smirking.He looked at her confused.

"Where..did you know?" he asked with too-confused-to-be-angry look.

"I was in the same class as you,God"

"Hinata? the girl obsessed with the dobe?" she blushed.

"Not anymore."

There was a long silence.Confused Sasuke and annoyed Hinata.Sasuke broke the silence first.

"Actually, I'm tired of moving from place to place.If you promise to give me my scroll, I'm coming with you."

"What? Really? Oh my god I didn't know it would be this easy,"Hinata screamed, happiness radiating of her.She felt like this was her mission's real goal.

"But I have my conditions.First, I don't know how,but you must do something so I'm not getting in jail.Second.." he stopped with a tint of pink on his cheek, rubbing his palms nervously.Hinata was stunned.She quickly removed her tiny camera from her pocket and took a picture of him blushing.He got angry.

"The fuck you doing?" he snapped.

"Sorry,I had to.I'm pretty sure no one ever saw you blushing, I just couldn't stop myself." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway,as you know,most of the villagers hate me,and I don't have any friend-"

"What about Naruto and Sakura?" interrupted him Hinata.

"Don't you know, they're annoying."

"Yeah.Pretty much.You can continue now."

"..You will hang out with me from time to time," he said.

"Me? Why?"

"You haven't annoyed me yet."

".. I'm touched"

"Yeah you should be."

They laughed together at this.Hinata was happy they were getting along.

"So when will we move?" asked she.

"In a few hours maybe.But we'll have to go one of Akatsuki's hideouts.I've left my things there.But now, I'll untie you and go make a breakfast.Don't you even think about running,okay kitten?"

She smiled and simply noded.When he went out of the room,Hinata fell in thoughts.

'I don't think he needs that scroll that much.He agreed very easily.I guess he wanted to return to Konoha but maybe he was just afraid of our reaction.He was lonely so long after all.4 years? No,5 years.Maybe he's tired of loneliness." Sasuke interrupted her thoughts by coming in.He cooked some rice balls and roasted two fishes.The food looked delicious.

When they had their breakfast,he took the plates and wanted to take them to kitchen.

"Who taught you to cook like that?Tenten is my friend,but she even can't cook something half tasty like that," she said lazily.

"I live alone, who must cook for me?" and with that he went out of the room.When he came back,he started to change his clothes and removed his shirt.Hinata blushed at the sight of his body.He had muscular chest and back,strong hands and those abs she wanted to touch ..

Suddenly he interrupted her daydreaming and asked

"You wanna watch or you'll wait outside?"

Hinata gulped and quickly nodded, rushing out of the room.

"He has gotten so handsome,"told her Tenten,when she along with Neji and Lee saw Sasuke during their mission."He was wearing loose clothes but you could clearly see how strong he was.And his jawline,and those onyx eyes oh my God!For a second I almost forgot I was staring and Neji saw that.I have a crush on him,you know!" she added.During that time she wasn't dating Neji yet.

He came out, looking even more handsome in gray sweatpants and black loose shirt.Hinata blushed like mad.

'What the hell is wrong with me! Why is he even so beautiful! Okay Hinata get yourself in your hands, you're not gonna fall in love with an Uchiha you don't have chance with!'

"So how's everything in Konoha?" he asked,and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Everything is okay I guess.Almost everyone from our class has a boyfriend or girlfriend," she added chuckling evilly.

"Wow.More specifically?"

"Ino's dating a guy named Sai,Kiba is dating Miko,an average villager,Shikamaru is with Temari.."

"Just like I thought," he said,his fist hitting the air like he just won something.Hinata giggled at his childish action and continued.

"Choji is in a relationship with a girl named Karui from the Hidden Rock.."

"Man,Choji?? Looks like A LOT changed in 5 years," he said,amazed.

"Naruto and Sakura are toge-"

"So the dobe finally won her love,eh?"

"Not really,me and Sakura got in a fight and she's dating him to show me how easily she could get him,and how I couldn't.Little does she know I don't care anymore," she laughed lightly.

"Oh and what about you?" he asked interested.

"I haven't had any boyfriend and I still don't have.You could've guessed,YOU took my FIRST kiss!" she said irritated.

"Oh,that," he scratched the back of his neck laughing nervously,and blushed."Wait,you should honored your first kiss was with someone as handsome as me!" he finished proudly.She laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"We are here! Let's get in," said Sasuke seeing Akatsuki's biggest hideout.Hinata held his arm and stopped him from going in.When he turned to look at her,she asked.

"Do you think it's a good idea? They're Akatsuki after all."

"You don't know? Everyone is dead.Only Sasori remained.When I killed Itachi,Deidara fought me and I killed him too.I barely survived,but doesn't matter.And besides Sasori is not here".

She was surprised but she nodded and they went in.After Sasuke took his stuff,they headed straight to Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hokage-sama there's an Akatsuki member entering the village! Everyone is panicked,the villagers have come here to your tower and they're demanding you to do something."

"Who is he? Do you know who is he?" asked Kakashi concerned.

"I don't know them very well,but I think it's the puppet master.Hurry up Hokage-sama,he is approaching your tower."

Kakashi just ran out of the tower.There he saw something rather shocking.Sasori,in his real body.The villagers didn't dare to come near him.He looked.. bored.

"Well,if it isn't the Copy Ninja! Nice to meet you again,Kakashi."

"What's your problem." demanded Kakashi, revealing his Sharingan.

"Chill out.I didn't come to fight.I want to make a deal."

"..The hell?" Kakashi muttered more to himself than to Sasori.

"Well as you can see I'm the only one of Akatsuki that didn't get killed in emotional pathetic fight.And when I'm alone,the Hidden Rock and Hidden Mist villages decided they must deal with Akatsuki.Losers.Anyway,I could of course not have hard time fighting like 30 or 40 strong ninjas at once,but damn,two village against a person?Come on, isn't that sadistic?" he said smirking.

"The irony.I think you should not be the one talking of sadistic.You killed more people than two villages together can have."

"Oh, you're making me blush," he said faking embarrassment.

"If I were you, I wouldn't use sarcasm that much, considering your situation," said Kakashi in a calm voice.

"Yeah.So I suggest you protect me from those villages."

"And why is that? Do you think we would agree to do so just for your pretty face?"

"If the Hokage was a woman,I think it wouldn't be impossible. You know, it's not only the face that is pretty,"he was smirking. "But as long as you're not into men,I have something important for y'all losers." Sasori took something from his cloak.A scroll. "I managed to get this.It's a conversation-like thing between the other three Kages.Fortunately for you,Kazekage isn't involved with this.They plan to do something bad to Konoha.Really bad. *chuckles evilly* and you could have this if you protected me.Also,as a Very strong ninja,a former Akatsuki member,I can help you with rebuilding or protecting your village.I heard that little meeting with Nagato and his pets didn't go as well as expected,right?" he grins.

Kakashi was lost in thoughts.He had felt the tension between the Kages during their last meeting.He could feel something was not right,but didn't know what exactly.

"The 3 Kages' discussion.Did it only have something against the Leaf or was Suna involved too?" he spoke at last.

"Maybe.Or maybe not.Y'all not getting any information from me anymore.You can't take the scroll by force, you're no match for me.But you could take a risk and make an agreement with me.We both would get what we want.And besides,what does it takes from you to protect this cute,innocent killer from being killed?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes.This is too much.SASORI is too much.Guess he'd have to agree.But he would want to meet the elders before making a decision like that.

"I'll meet the Council.We'll discuss it.You better pray they agree." said he coldly,turning his back to the puppet master.

"Yaaay! So good!" screamed Sasori faking excitement."Actually,what should I do until that gathering?"

"I'm most likely to agree.We must put Leaf's safety in first place.So I think you'll stay.There are some houses that don't have anyone living inside them.I'll give the addresses,so you can go look the right house for you.Don't harm anyone, I'm going to put a guard with you.Actually,two guards.They're high ranked ANBU's so if you try to do something wrong, they'll do anything necessary to stop you.And FOR GOD'S SAKE,lose that ugly cloak.It makes me wanna throw up.Now,Aburame! Hyuga! where are you!"

30 seconds later two strong-looking males showed up.

"Neji,Shino,I want you two to guard this man,do anything you find right if he doesn't behave well,but don't kill him.Got it?"

"Yes,Hokage-sama!" said the two men in unison.Sasori groaned in displeasure.

"This doesn't sound fun."

 _"Naruto-kun, you didn't answer me yet.."_ _"Answer you? You asked something,Hinata?"_ _"Um..no.Not really.I mean the time during the battle against Pain,I told you something, and I expect an answer,if you don't mind."_ _"Yeah what exactly did you tell me? You know when Sakura-chan hugged me,I forgot almost everything that happened in the.Tell me again."_ _"Uh,I-I know you're together with Sakura-san now,but I..I love y-you,and I would like to know what do you feel..about me."_ _"You said that during the fight? I don't remember.Oh there Sakura-chan is! I was looking for her from morning.Bye Hinata,see ya later!" he ran, waving Hinata with grin as if nothing happened._ _'I may promised myself not to stalk him anymore,but this time it's different.I want to know if he talks about me with Sakura.' she thought, holding back tears._ _Silently she went after them,they were sitting on a branch,their backs facing her._ _"And then she says I want to know your feelings for me.Like, really?"_ _"What did you answer?"_ _"I just excused myself reasoning your appearance.I don't wanna date a girl who doesn't have even the half of your attractiveness.Besides I didn't wanna deal with crying kid."he said,making Sakura laugh._ _That was the point where Hinata didn't know if he has changed or if she didn't knew him before.No one ever talked about her like that.Like she was trash.Not even her father,who considered as weak, stupid creature.That was the point where she lost every last bit of feelings and respect towards him._ _That's when Kakashi took her as his student.He had helped her a lot.And she was grateful.Thanks to him she lost her stutter.Due to his trainings with her she became stronger.She was now one of the strongest kunoichis of the village.Her father regretted his earlier thoughts about her, but it was too late now.She changed.She didn't want to be the heiress.She didn't want the title now,when she was stronger and not when she was having hard time.They left her alone then,now she was leaving them devastated.They had to wait until Hanabi grows up._ _Every mission given to her was getting done much better every time.She knew she reached many of her goals now.Except she didn't have a lover, like everyone else had.And she was even a little jealous,but Hinata couldn't even imagine of anyone as her love now._

"Hey beautiful,"called Sasori.Neji punched him in the head.

"What? Can't I even flirt with a lady!?" he groaned in displeasure.

"First of all, she's not just a lady, she is MY lady.Second,nah I don't think so."

"Yours,huh? Can't she talk for herself?"

"Okay what he said is true.Besides,even if you have cute face,"Neji glares at her "Your cute face can't match his perfectness,got it asshole?" finishes Tenten getting a proud look from Neji.

"For a lady like you your tongue is too rude.What lady curses,damn!"

"That lady could kill 100 people without a second thought."

"I really am sorry,Hyuuga, if I knew she was like this I wouldn't even try to flirt." Shino could barely keep Neji from hitting Sasori's head,and he was still smirking.

"Neji,calm down, can't you see he's getting satisfication from teasing you.Just calm down and don't listen to what he says."

Neji finally calms down.He takes out his headphones and starts listening to music.

"You're guilty for this."he says and continues walking with a stupid smile.

Sasori was unbelievable! Even in his situation,the sarcasm was overwhelming in air.Even cool and calm Shino was barely holding back the urge to kill him.

"Kitten,what made you stop obsessing over the dobe."

"A rejection.Not straight to my face but still.I'm disgusted by him and his actions now."

"Whoa, you've gotten mean.Hey,you know you were the first woman I kissed."

"So you were into men all this time!? Didn't expect from you.How upset will your fangirls be!!"

"The hell! Not of course! My first kiss was with Naruto and you're the only one I kissed besides him"

"And you were laughing at me for having my first kiss just now.But from what I know,you shouldn't be having hard time with women."

"No it's not.. it's not like that.Every woman I met was annoying.So I ignored them."

"And why did you kiss me?" asked she.

"Because I wanted to!"

"Hey! You bastard!"she hit him with her elbow playfully.

"At least I'm a handsome bastard."

"You are so annoying," she said feeling irritated.

"I don't care about you or your opinion."

"Yeah I don't care about you too!" Hinata yelled.

"Lies! If you didn't,you wouldn't make me come back," he yelled back.

"So you think I'm making you come back because I have feelings for you!? You're so naive,Sasuke.You know every second mission in Konoha is somehow tied with you! "Get Sasuke back," "bring here Sasuke's scroll", "spy on Orochimaru for information about Sasuke,". And to think people still talk about you and your crimes! I hope you didn't exist, I'm so tired of your shit,you damn Uchiha!!"

They walked in silence the entire road.None of them talked.When they reached the village's gates,the guards were bothered with Sasuke's presence.

"Relax, he's not doing anything.I'll take him to hokage." said Hinata coldly.

In Hokage's office*

"I knew you would choose the right thing Hinata.I never doubted you."

"Well,sensei you could at least tell me I'll have to deal with an asshole," she said, receiving death glares from Sasuke.

"I want my scroll."

"You'll get it Sasuke,Hinata will give it to you soon.Right now I am busy,Sasori came to Leaf, I have to meet the elders to make a decision about him."

"One more thing.I told this woman to do something so I won't get to jail.If you don't do it, I'll immediately leave this place,and if anyone stands in my way, I'll kill him."

"Calm down Sasuke.You're my student,after all.And I'm hokage.I have some power after all, I'll do anything for that.Now Hinata, I suggest you take Sasuke to a hotel where he can stay for some time."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

"So you're just gonna pretend I don't exist?"

"If there's a need, yes, I will."

"I'm sorry for making you so angry."

"Okay."

"That's not what you must've said."

"Huh?"

"Don't "huh?" me! You should've said "Sasuke I'm sorry too! I didn't want to say all those things,I don't think so about you, I was just angry""

"What if I'm not sorry?"

"Yes you are,kitten."

"And stop calling me kitten!"

"But you look like one."

"That's none of your business,moron."

"I'll just wait for you to apologize.I know, I'm not gonna wait too long." he smirks and walks into his hotel room.He lays in the king-sized bed.

"I'm really tired,I'm gonna take a nap.Do you want to join?"

"No thanks.I'd rather die from lack of sleep."

"As you wish."

Hinata walked out of hotel.It was a nice afternoon.She needed to go home,as she was tired as hell.She needed a bath too.

 **Author note:To everyone who's reading my story, please don't judge me too harshly,ik this may seem childish but I'm trying my best**


	5. Chapter 5

She filled the bathtub with hot water,stripped down her clothes and sank herself in the bathtub.Her clothes were on the ground,but she didn't care.Hot water relaxed her tensed muscles,and she forgot all the problems she had.

"O-nee-san,I want to play with o-nee-san! Where is o-nee-san?," Hanabi's loud childish voice woke her up.She slept in the bathtub.She mentally face-palmed herself.The hot water was completely cold now.She felt shivers going down her spine,and she quickly got out of the tub,and wrapped the towel on her body.

"O-nee-san is here Hanabi,just wait until I get dressed,okay?"

"Okay and and then we will play right,o-nee-san?"

"Sure,Hanabi". She smiled to the child.

The 5 year old ran to the yard of Hyuuga's mansion and waited for her older sister.

Hinata got dressed,went out and saw her little sister sitting on the ground muttering something.

"Ah!Here is o-nee-san! Me and Taba-chan were waiting for you!"

"Taba-chan?Who is he?"

"Taba-chan is the teddy bear Neji-nii-san gave me

on my birthday,"she said,showing Hinata little puffy toy.

"Taba-chan is so cute,Hanabi!"

"Yeah and o-nee-san will help me make onigiris for Taba-chan, right?"

"What onigiris,Hanabi?"

"Wait! You don't know o-nee-san!?" Hanabi said surprised,her han covering her mouth like Hinata just did a crime.

"He likes onigiris made from the dirt of the ground!" she clasped her cute hands happily.

'Great,now I'm gonna bake onigiris from dirt for a bear,' she thought, lightly giggling, because the thought itself was too ridiculous.

"O-nee-san there's a firework carnival in Konoha today! Will you take me there pwease?" Hanabi asked with sad eyes,ready to cry if she would get denied,after Taba-chan wasn't hungry anymore.

"Hanabi,you know o-nee-san has things to do right?"

"But but o-nee-san no one else takes me to anywhere! Please o-nee-san I would really be sad if you didn't take me there".

"Okay Hanabi,just go in and ask Haruka-san to change your clothes.You can't go there like that-all dirty!"

"I knew o-nee-san was kind! Thank you!" she yelled, running in.

Hinata totally forgot she was all dirty as well.

"Hinata o-nee-san Taba-chan wants to come too!"

"Oh great.Let's go."

*Time skip to the carnival*

"I want my Taba-chan back!!" Hanabi cried uncontrollably because some cat had taken her animal with its mouth and had gotten up on a tall tree.

"Listen to me you ugly cat! If you don't give my Taba-chan back right now,o-nee-san will kill you with a powerful jutsu!"

"Hanabi,dear just calm down and the cat will return it."

"No no no stupid cat,give him back!"

A man who heard Hanabi's loud shouts and cries,got up the tree,and got back Taba-chan.When he returned it to Hanabi,Hinata was shocked seeing his face.

"Sasuke I didn't know you were so know you were so kind."

"Only towards children,Hyuuga.Besides,were you playing with dirt?"

Hinata blushed,not knowing how he understood.

"Are you reading my mind!?"

"You know, it's not hard to realize.All your face,and clothes and hair are covered with dirt.And here I thought women always looked in the mirror before going out."

The three of them sat on a branch nearby,Hanabi happily playing with her toy,and Sasuke in a conversation with Hinata absorbed.

"Look I-I just forgot okay?"

"Well as you say."

Hinata watched how Hanabi found a friend-5 years old little boy,named Konohamaru.

"Hey about what you said earlier.Do you,um,kind of love kids?And if so,why is that?"

Sasuke silently remembered the park he used to go with Itachi when he was 4.There were so many children! That park was in Uchihas' mansion,and only Uchihas could visit it.It was one of the happiest memories he had of his childhood.Many dark-haired,dark-eyed Uchiha children who didn't care about anything,some of them crying,some laughing,some just playing sitting in a grass.Everytime he thought of those babies,he thought that even if Itachi was somehow able to kill the adult clan members,how could he kill those innocent babies?He knew Itachi did it all for village's sake,but still-how could he?

He guessed some questions just couldn't be answered.

He came back to reality,seeing Hinata shaking her hands in front of him, trying to take him out of his trans.

"I love them.And I won't answer.Maybe,some other time," he said, smiling with his eyes closed and tapped his two fingers to her forehead,like Itachi did.That thing was the last thing Itachi did before dying.

It was night already.Hinata needed to take Hanabi home.Going home she thought, 'Maybe he has some good features in himself.He has been through so much after all.'

The next day Hinata promised Ino she would meet her,as she had some good news.They planned to gather in the bar they went when they were 16year old girls.When she entered the bar,she was surprised most of their childhood friends were there.Even Sasuke was there.She sat between Ino and Tenten.

"First of all guys,you all know me and Sai were dating for a long time.And we have something we would like to share with you.I'm pregnant with Sai's baby!!"

The girls started to hug and congratulate Ino,and the boys were congratulating Sai, telling him he did good job.

"Also I asked her to marry me and she agreed!"

They all cheered and drank.One shot,two,three.And everyone got into conversations and talking,and Hinata felt a little sad.Of course she was really happy for Ino.But for some reason,she was sad.She continued drinking one after another,separated from everyone in a corner.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Nah you can sit Sasuke."

The two were drinking vodka together,and after a couple of shots,when they both were drunk,they decided to see which one of them can drink more, and ended up drinking one bottle of vodka each.By that time everyone was gone thinking the two left before as they couldn't be seen there.

Hinata quickly got up which made her head feel dizzy.

"Whoa I-I am drunkk Sasukeeh."

"Saa-hic-sukeeh we are both-hic- druunk."she said,letting hiccups here and there.

"Kitteeen lemme sleep."

"D-du-dumbass you can noot." she said pouting, "and besides-hic- take me home,Sahsukeh."

"Oh these-hic- women."

He put his arm around her shoulder, leaning on het,and so they walked out of bar.They didn't go 15 meters,when Hinata's legs gave up, and she fell, taking Sasuke down with her. They ended up under a big tree and started to laugh hysterically.

"Sooh kitten what did youh want to tell meh?"

"Umm you know,you are uh..you are...what are you?"she asked watching him closely. "Ah right,yoou are handsome! And you have these beauutiful mes-mesmerizing abs Sasukehh."

"You kn-know you're pretty too,and..I maybe like you," he muttered.

She watched him with her half-closed eyes, cheeks obviously red from alcohol.And she suddenly leaned to him and kissed his lips.He replied to her kiss,his hands touching her hair.After a few moments she pulled back to breathe,they both give each other a drunk smile,then she laid her head on his chest,her thin hands hugging his torso,while he laid his right head on her back.

And so they slept,drunk, hugging each other,on the street,laying on the ground.

 **Author note:Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is short,I try to write longer and the next chapter will possibly be longer!** **Also all those people who don't like the pairing or the storyline-stop reading.Or you can just read and pass, it's not necessary to leave mean comments :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oi,Hyuuga get off of me!" he said irritated, trying to wake her up.

It was 6 in the morning so no one was at street,only an annoyed Uchiha and a Hyuuga girl hugging him while on top of him.

"Ugh,shut up,I'm trying to sleep."

"I think you would not if you saw the position we are in."

She angrily opened her eyes and barely held back her scream.

"What are you doing under me!?"

"I think at first you shall ask yourself why are you on me and hugging me."

"What even happened last night!?"

"Ino and Sai invited us to bar.." Sasuke began.

"We drank a little too much I guess.." she continued,

"Oh my... oh my God!"

"What?"

"You don't remember Sasuke?!"

"Remember what?"

"Last night..last night we kissed."

"We didn't do anything else, did we?"

"No I don't think."

"So what's the big deal.We just kissed.Not like it's the first time though.And besides we were drunk as hell I'm surprised none of us threw up on the other."

"Ew." she wrinkled her nose "but I guess you're right, nothing really happened."

"I must get going."

"Yeah see you."

"Tch." with that he walked away.

Hinata went home.She said she didn't remember anything but she did.She didn't forget what Sasuke told her.

'..I maybe like you.'

His voice rang in her head,not giving her any break.

Sasuke,on the other side didn't forget what SHE told him.He knew he was handsome and all,but it sounded really different from her lips.

But they both decided to stay silent.

Shikamaru walked through the streets with a lazy look on his face, yawning from time to time.

"Hinata. Hokage was searching for you. I'm glad I found you soon enough, it's just so troublesome."

"Shikamaru-kun! Thank you, I'll go meet him."

When she entered the room,she saw Shikamaru and Sasuke talking with Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Hinata.I have to send you to Suna with Shikamaru and Sasuke.Looks like Kabuto has returned.And he did something with Orochimaru's DNA, from what I've been told,they morphed into one person."

"Eww."

"Sasuke is coming because he knows Kabuto well enough.Shikamaru as one of the village's smartest ninjas,and you as a sensory-type ninja,which they lack in Suna.I'd like to give you some break from your last mission,but Neji is also away on a mission,so you're our only choice."

"I understand.What's our goal?"

"He tried to kidnap Tema-"

"AND WHY THE HECK AM I KNOWING IT JUST NOW!?!?"

"Calm down please,Shikamaru.It's also one of the reasons you're taking place in this mission.You must protect her and the village from Kankuro.Kill him if there's a need."

"Yes sir."

The three of them went out of Kakashi's office,and Shikamaru was still cursing under his breath.Hinata heard it and giggled.

"Well,at least we should be glad she's okay,Shikamaru-kun."

"Yeah whatever."

"You love her that much?" suddenly asked Sasuke,who was silent before.

Shikamaru blushed.

"Uh-huh, she's troublesome,but yes I do."

Hinata smiled at that and said.

"You two are so different but such a beautiful couple.Opposites really attract,right?"

He nodded.

"When did you fell in love with her?"asked Sasuke again.

"During the first Chuunin exams when we had to fight each other.You know when they were returning to Sunagakure,I was at the gates too,and she grabbed my hand,pulled me and kissed my cheek." he said, blushing.

"Woah mate."

"I know right."

Sasuke laughed with Shikamaru,while Hinata could not understand why they were laughing.

"Okay,be at the gates at 6 o'clock, and we'll move.Do't forget to bring everything necessary."

"Okay,Shikamaru-kun."

They separated and went their homes.

"Father, I'm going on a mission."

"When will o-nee-san come back?"

"I don't know Hanabi, I'm heading to Suna."

"Okay Hinata.Be back safe.You can go now." Hiashi said with his usual stoic expression.

"Sasori,we accepted your request,give us the scroll now."

Sasori gave the elders and Kakashi the scroll.When they opened it,they couldn't believe what they read.The three villages' kages-Raikage,Tsuchikage and Mizukage decided to collect an army and steal the tailed beasts from the two jinchuurikis from Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf.That meant Naruto and Gaara were in danger.

Kakashi decided to tell the 3 who had a mission to fulfill in Suna to tell Kazekage about the coming danger,and stay there a little longer if they were needed,until Kakashi with Sunagakure's elders(because they must not see Kazekage) would communicate with the other Kages,and discuss their decision.He assumed they wouldn't want to cause a war.

He rushed to the village's gates to catch the three ninjas.

"Hey! Stop! Hey who am i talking to!?"

Finally they heard and stopped.Kakashi wanted to catch his breath before talking cause he ran all the way till he reached them.

"What happened,Kakashi."

"Oi,Sasuke, I am the Hokage, have some manners at least! I have to tell something to you three.Shikamaru did you know the deal we had with Sasori?"

"Eh? Sasori? The last Akatsuki member?" asked Hinata amused.

"Yes Hinata."

"No I don't know.What happened?"

"I'm surprised you don't.I thought your dad will tell you.Listen,a week ago, before Sasuke and Hinata came,Sasori entered the village,and when I tried to fight him,he said he wanted to talk.He said that somehow, Hidden Rock and Hidden Mist knew he remained the only Akatsuki,and decided to kill him.And he somehow managed to get a scroll which had the Kages' conversation in it.He suggested us to take him under our protection,and we would get the scroll.And he said that if Konoha was in a war,he would help us protect the village.And so I discussed it with the council, and we accepted his suggestion.We got the scroll,and turns out the other Kages, except Kazekage,plan to gather an army and steal the two tailed beasts-Shukaku and Kyuubi.You should warn Gaara,and stay there longer if they need you.Any questions?"

"No, sensei,we understood,we'll go now."

"Okay,good luck."

The three shinobis ran,leaving the silver-haired adult alone.

It was almost night,and they decided to make their tents.They had separate tents,and in front of them Sasuke used his firestyle jutsu to create fire.Hinata took out a box,in which was the food she prepared before.She prepared food for three person,as she knew they wouldn't bring anyone for themselves.Hinata made rice balls and pork,and some onigiris.

"Hinata,it tastes really good." said Shikamaru.

"Yes, it's tasty.You're good cook." added Sasuke.

"Ano,thanks Shikamaru-kun.Thanks,Sasuke-kun." she said, blushing.

 **Uh hi everyone! Hope you liked this chapter even though it was short. Why the fuck people who don't like Sasuhina are reading my story!?!? It IS necessary to write stories like this,my story isn't the first Sasuhina and it definitely isn't the last one.So DEAL WITH IT! Y'all better understand,your hate won't stop anyone,and it for sure won't stop me.Instead of reading something you don't like,go do something useful, something you like.I don't understand the point.You don't like Sasuhina,I like it.What's your problem?!?! You aren't the one to tell me what to like and what to do.So,Sasuhina haters,FUCK OFF please!** **With love,author.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata woke up early in morning in her tent from the sounds the birds were making.She sent a quick glance to her watch and saw it was 6:30 in the morning.She wore her mission gear and went out of the tent.It was clear none of her teammates were awake.She decided to make meal before they woke up.She had brought much uncooked food with herself,and she boiled some eggs and fried bacon.

When Shikamaru woke up,he smelled food and realized he wasn't the first one to wake up.He walked out of his tent and saw Sasuke,who was still sleepy and had dark circles under his eyes.He looked very unpleased,and Shikamaru understood he didn't wake up on his will.He chuckled deeply,and received death glare from the former Avenger.

"Good morning,Hinata,Sasuke."

"Morning,Shikamaru-kun."

"Hn."

"The food is ready, please sit down and have some."

The two males nodded silently,and sat.After having meal,Shikamaru said.

"If we move now and fast, we'll reach to Suna tonight.And if the weather doesn't change to bad,of course."

They packed their things,and started to jump from branch to branch.

They didn't talk much during traveling,Sasuke was mumbling something about lack of sleep,Shikamaru about how troublesome something was and how Kabuto didn't think twice before trying to kidnap Temari.Didn't he know how hard would it be to try to deal with her? Perhaps no.Hinata was giggling at how the two boys understood each other even though each talked about different things.

'They are getting along,' she thought,smiling.

Hinata said that she felt tired and would like to rest,her teammates agreed,both wanting to sleep, especially Shikamaru.

Sasuke and Shikamaru took out their sleeping bags and laid down,Hinata also rested a bit,and seeing how peaceful the two slept,she decided to explore the territory.Hinata saw little wild animals running around,and wanted to know where they came from.She followed one of the gray bunnies until she reached to a place which was darker than usual, because the branches covered the light from sun.She moved some bushes and saw a wonderful place.Her mouth hung open from the sight in front of her.It was a high waterfall,and beautiful blue lake under it.Sun barely peeked through the branches,and the little sunshine made the water shine and sparkle in a very pretty way.In that moment,she felt how she wanted to jump in water and bathe.She quickly removed her clothes,tied her hair to the side,and jumped in water.The water was cool,but not very cold,and Hinata enjoyed the feeling of cool water against her warm skin.She washed her body and sank down.When she returned to surface of water,all of her hair were dripping wet.She continued to swim in the shiny water,losing the track of time,not even thinking the two men she went on a mission with, could have waken up.After swimming a little much,she heard some noises.At first she thought someone called her name,but then she ignored the feeling and thought it probably was her imagination playing games with her.Hinata splashed water and laughed happily,until someone said her name loudly and she turned around,only to see Sasuke with wide opened mouth and pink cheeks.She looked at him and then it hit her-she was naked! Of course,the water covered her curves but her pale neck,her collarbones and a little bit of cleavage was revealed.She blushed and sank herself under the water.Sasuke turned around to give her some privacy,and said with his cold tone.

"Me and Shikamaru are waiting for you in the place our sleeping bags are.Hurry up and get there."

With that he went away.He stood for a moment to cool down his heated cheeks before he would meet the clever Nara.

"Shikamaru! Oi! Shikamaru!"

"What? You found her?" he said, appearing behind bushes.

"Yes.She was swimming." His face turned bright pink,remembering the scene he saw earlier.

Shikamaru smirked at his reaction, but decided not to question anything, thinking it could worsen the situation.

A few minutes later appeared Hinata,with wet hair and embarrassed look.She apologized for making them wait,and started to gather her stuff.Suddenly Shikamaru tensed up,when Sasuke sent him a questioning look,he left his finger and put it on his lips,; trying to say "shut up".Sasuke realized what was going on,and they both tried to warn Hinata about the unknown danger.She was oblivious of what was happening,and she was gathering her things,humming under her breath.Suddenly a few kunais were sent into her direction,but she didn't notice them.Shikamaru jumped from his place,hugged her and they both fell on the ground, with him on top of her.She blushed a bit, mumbled a soft "thank you" and stood into fighting position.Sasuke noticed it, but said nothing.Seconds later some ANBU's revealed themselves from the dark.

'15 ninjas.ANBU's from Hidden Mist.What is their problem?' thought Sasuke,but noticed that they looked straight to Hinata's eyes.'So they are after Byakugan.'

He activated his bloodline, seeing that Shikamaru and Hinata were also in fighting positions. The three came closer to each other until their backs touched.

"What shall we do?" whispered Hinata.

"We shall fight obviously."

"No,Sasuke.Our mission is urgent,we don't have time.Besides we can't put Hinata under danger.We all know what they are after, right?"

He nodded." What do you suppose we do?"

Shikamaru fell in thoughts for a second, then said.

"Can you use fireball so we can run when they're not aware?"

"Okay,get ready then."

Sasuke did some hand signs and did Katon.A giant fireball was sent towards the Mist ninjas.The three shinobis ran immediately,and when the heavy smoke after Sasuke's Katon passed,the ANBUs noticed they were gone.

"Damn it," cursed their leader "we won't let that little Hyuuga run away from us next time."

After some hours of running they finally reached Suna's gates.They were very tired,but they had to go meet Kazekage before doing anything.Shikamaru led them to Kazekage's tower.When they entered Gaara's office,he was not alone,Kankuro was there too.They both were surprised to see Sasuke,but before they could say anything,Shikamaru informed them about all the things that happened,and how Sasuke was on a mission with them.They nodded silently,and Shikamaru already wanted to tell Gaara about the aim of the mission,when Kankuro said.

"I'll go tell Temari you're here."

"Okay.Gaara,a week ago we had a guest in our village.Sasori.Well he said he's the only Akatsuki now,and he needs protection,because some villages decided to collect an army and kill him.He also said he had scroll, which held an important information for Leaf and Suna also.Raikage,Mizukage and Tsuchikage want to attack both of our villages and steal the tailed beasts,the ones you and Naruto have.And, another thing our mission was about.Kabuto really tried to kidnap Te-"

"SHIKAMARU! You idiot!" Temari cut his sentence barging in and shouting.She jumped on him and now they both were on the ground.She cupped his face and kissed his lips.When she broke the kiss,she hugged him so tight his red from embarrassment face turned green.Everyone in the room laughed at his reaction.That's when Temari noticed there were another people in the room.

"Hinata! So you're here too,huh? Let me hug you~"

Hinata smiled kindly and hugged her, mentally noting that Shikamaru was sure having hard time when he was being hugged by her.

"Soo Sasuke this is what you grew into?You don't look much like the genin I remember," she laughed,and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I expect the three of you are tired.We'll get a hotek room for each one of you." Gaara said.

"Oh no need,no need brother,Shikamaru can rest in my room, it's big enough," she chuckled evilly, then continued, "as for Hinata and the Uchiha, I think they wouldn't mind having one room, right?I suppose they like each other's company."

"Hinata-san,Sasuke,if you don't want to do so, just say and I'll order for two rooms.. "

"No,no Gaara-san, it's okay for me,and I think Sasuke agrees as well,so we'll have one room,and thank you," she smiled.

When they were about to leave Gaara's room,Gaara called Hinata's name,she smiled widely and Gaara asked her to stay for a minute,as he had some things to discuss.She nodded smiling and stayed.Meanwhile Sasuke went to the hotel room Kankuro led him to.He went in and looked around.It had a bathroom,a small kitchen,and two big bedrooms with king-sized beds.It looked very comfortable,and he started to unpack his things.He was still annoyed by the fact that Hinata left him alone.He lied on his bed, thinking about how in a week his life changed from a normal one into a troublesome one.He smirked.He sounded like Shikamaru.

That's when the Hyuuga girl walked in the number.She unpacked her things,then took a refreshing shower.When she was done,he decided to clean himself too.He opened hot water,stepped in,letting his tensed body relax.He was done after 15 minutes,he dried himself with towel,then wrapped the towel around his torso.It was a little short,it barely reached his knees.But his abs and masculine chest was showing.When he went out,he saw Hinata,who was drying her long indigo hair.She saw him and blushed.He ignored her, going straight to his room.

When he was done,he went to kitchen and made a tea for himself.He opened the fridge and saw that it was filled with different kinds of food-fruits and vegetables,meat,rice,some cookies and biscuits.He took out a cookie, although he didn't like sweets,he hadn't seen cookies like that in Konoha,and he decided to give a try.

He took his tea and cookie and headed to his room.Right when he sat down,a small knock was heard.

"Um,Sasuke? Umm,I thought since..since we were both alone,we could watch a movie together or talk or something else.."

"Oh,I must be blessed you want to talk to me,huh!? Why don't you just go and talk to that Gaara? You seemed to enjoy his company,and you were smiling so wide the corners of your lips reached your ears, I was even concerned.."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"What happened to you? I thought we were in a good relationship?"

"No, you thought wrong."

"You know what?"she said, approaching him, "You're a fucking selfish,rude, annoying bastard! I don't even know why I dragged you back to Konoha."

"Really?And you're an attention seeking,manipulative bitch that seems very kind and sweet but in reality isn't! And I could come back to Konoha when the fuck I wanted, understand?" tears filled her eyes and she ran out of his room.She hadn't cried since her uncle died,and she was very angry and upset a bastard like him could make her cry.She went to her room, locked the door from inside,and cried until nothing came from her eyes.And in that moment,she decided.He would pay for those words and for making her cry.She would get revenge.An evil grin found its way to her face and she went to bathroom to wash her teary face.

 **Hi guys! Hope the chapter isn't that bad at all lol. Leave reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Temari dragged her to the new shop that was opened in Suna.She wanted to buy some clothes,and she couldn't think of anyone else than Hinata to help her in that,as Shikamaru said he'll be taking rest from his "long and troublesome journey",and Hinata was friends with her.She agreed happily because she too wouldn't mind buying something new,she didn't go to shopping often,and there weren't much shops in Konoha though the village was very big and popular.It was still recovering from Pain's attack,so if you bought something from Konoha's shops,you would see at least 10 more people in the village wearing exactly the same thing.And Hinata wanted to be far from Sasuke,whom she haven't talked since their little argument a week ago.

"Ne,Hinata, would Shikamaru like this dress?" Temari walked out of the changing room, wearing a bright red dress,that was short and showed her long slender legs and also her pale neck and collarbones.

"Temari-chan,I don't think he's a fan of red.And he also wouldn't like you wearing _this_ while he isn't near," she said smirking, which made Temari laugh.

"Then what do you suppose I buy?"

"Would you try that black one?I think it will suit you better."

She grabbed the dress and went back to changing room.When she came out,Hinata was shocked at how beautiful she looked.The dress was tight and showed her womanly body features, ending under her knees.

"Whoa Temari!" said Shikamaru,who appeared with Sasuke out of nowhere.

"Oi! I thought you were resting and here you are,and with _Sasuke_?! You refused to come with me !"

"Temari calm down he said that you two came to buy new clothes,and we shall buy some too,and I hoped I could find you and I did!"

"Okay later with the explanation,now how do I look?"

"Beautiful.. really beautiful,"murmured he softly.

"I knew you would like it! Now come here I noticed something for you there! Hinata,Sasuke would you two continue without us please? We will be back in 10 minutes,I promise!"

Hinata rolled her eyes but agreed.Temari grinned happily and pulled Shikamaru from his sleeve,who was saying "such a drag," under his breath.

Hinata and Sasuke stood in an awkward silence.Sasuke decided to break it.

"Um, listen,Hinata.About what I said earlier,and about what I said about you and Gaara. I didn't really mean it.Well I meant most part,but still.I think it was wrong."

"Oh.I cried, you know."

"Hn."

Temari peeked through the clothes to check if everything was alright.Sasuke saw this action,and mouthed to Hinata "play me". She seemed confused at first but quickly got it when Sasuke shoved a random dress in her hands and said.

"Try this one.I'll be waiting here."

She changed and came out.It was a long-sleeved,dark blue dress that almost matched her hair,and ended mid-thigh.

"How do I look?"

"Looks good.You should buy it."She still hesitated but decided his opinion was better than nothing.

Later Temari made her buy also a nude colored kimono with little black circles on it. Temari with Shikamaru went back to her apartment, leaving the two alone.Sasuke struggled what to buy since he didn't have much clothes and all he had was in one of Orochimaru's hideouts.He ended up buying grey and black sweatpants,and some shirts either black or dark grey.Hinata insisted for him to get a haircut as his hair was getting on her nerves.

His new haircut looked like the one he had while they were young.Two bangs framed his face from each side.It revealed his handsome features,which were partly covered when his hair was long.So now everywhere could be heard gasps, whispers and giggles from young women while they watched Sasuke with heart-eyes.Hinata caught herself walking near him and glaring those girls.That didn't go unnoticed by the raven haired male,but he decided not to mention it so their new created friendship wouldn't be ruined.

The next day the three Leaf shinobis headed to the place they thought Kabuto would be in.Instead they found body parts of a human-snake,along with other mess.Looked like he was dead for two weeks or so.That meant their mission was done.The criminal ninja was dead and they told kazekage about the danger.Gaara told them they could go back.Temari wasn't very happy with that decision.She punched her brother in the head so hard his guards thought he was badly damaged.The day they were leaving she told her boyfriend she would visit him in Leaf and cried like someone died.

In Konoha they were greeted by some of their childhood friends.Ino,whose stomach was already big,Sai,who couldn't help but be overprotective over his future wife and baby,Naruto,who came with his girlfriend,Sakura and Kiba with Shino.When they walked through the village's gates,Sakura,much to Naruto's displeasure,threw herself on Sasuke and hugged him,as she said, "in a friendly manner".Sasuke tried to free himself from Sakura and groaned.Hinata didn't like that scene,but tried to ignore it,which was awful and some of them could see Hinata sending glares to Sakura,which didn't go unnoticed by the pinkette.Ino greeted Shikamaru with a light hug,and Sai smiled close-eyed and shook hands with Shikamaru.While on the other hand,Kiba strangled Hinata with a tight hug untik her face was blue,and Shino waited awkwardly for his turn to greet his teemmate from her long mission.Naruto and Sasuke were in a fight-argument,where Naruto was trying to make Sasuke agree to a competition with him and Sasuke ignored him and called "dobe".Kiba and Naruto made everyone to go have ramen at Ichiraku's,and they agreed even though they were tired as hell.

"Such a drag, I would rather sle-"

"Oi Shikamaru!At least try to hide your laziness!" Ino shouted, giving him a smack on his head.

"Ino,I don't think your condition is the best to shout and be angry and-"

"Sai,I love you but would you shut up?!"

Everyone laughed at this except Sai who was pouting and looked extra-sad.Sasuke ate in silence,while Naruto and Kiba were having a competition as in who would eat and finish faster,until they each received a punch from Sakura and Shino.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke from time to time to make sure he was enjoying their company.She completely forgot her narrowing at him.

They were happy and peaceful,but would that long much?

 **Um hey everyone! The chapter is short but I tried to update as soon as possible,and I hope soon I'll be able to make the chapters longer.** **I like writing different situations and people in Konoha so much! Like Saiino pairing,or how Naruto is trying to have competitions with everyone lol.Leave your reviews after reading.Bye,see ya in next chapter!** ** _This is important!!! I read a really good Sasuhina story from Wattpad,and I like it so much! Would you guys want me to ask author's permission and write the story here as well? Because if you like the pairing I think you'll like thr story too._**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Someone was watching them.There were many customers in Ichiraku's ramen shop,some of them were chatting with their friends, and some were alone,enjoying the bowl of delicious hot ramen that was served.But he couldn't shake that feeling off his guts.He looked at almost everyone in that shop.No one looked suspicious.Not like he knew much people there,but still.He wanted to ignore that ,but he could feel someone boring holes with their eyes in him.And he felt he wasn't the only one who that person stalked.The slender woman on his right also sent some uncomfortable glances around the room,but tried to cover it under a fake smile whenever someone asked her if she was alright.Sasuke was really annoyed,so he excused himself out of the table so he would go to bathroom.He walked in but didn't close the door fully.He peeked through it and noticed he could watch everyone out of there.He saw their table-noisy as ever,and he held back a chuckle when he saw that Shikamaru was already done and laid his head on the table trying to sleep.That man really was lazy.In front of every other table there were people who were eating, looking at their food, minding their own business in other words.But someone caught his attention.A man who was alone,didn't eat or do anything,with a cup of already cold green tea in front of him,wide hat covering his eyes and part of his face,and he looked at their table way too much for normal.Without thinking twice, he walked to his table,smacked his fist on the table and shouted.

"Who the hell are you and why are you watching us you weird-ass creep!?"

Almost everyone in the small restaurant gasped and Naruto with Sai rushed there.

"Sasuke what's wrong with all this shouting and noise?!"

"Sasuke, that's not really polite to-"Sai started but was quickly cut off.

"I don't know why but he was watching us all the time.And I need answers.NOW!"

"Oi calm down." Naruto said.

The stranger laughed and removed his hat to show his whole face.Some teenager girls giggled and blushed.'That man is so handsome' they thought.

The three men tried to recognize him,but couldn't.

"I would say I'm offended you don't recognize me,but no one could.No one really saw me, because I was hiding in my puppet.I'm Sasori,nice to meet you!"

They gasped in shock and no one moved a muscle until Sasuke caught him by his elbow and dragged him out.Naruto and Sai were quick to follow him,and by the time customers were already gossiping about what just happened the others-Sakura,Shikamaru,Kiba,Shino and Ino went out too.

"Do you even know what you're talking about? What would an Akatsuki member do in our village! You lying-"

"No Sakura" Naruto cut her off. "Recently,he got to village but I don't know exactly what he looks like to know if this man here is lying or not."

"Wha.. what? How? When?" Ino managed to blurt out,still not fully recovered from the recent shocking news.

"Long story,no time to tell."Shikamaru said,turning to Sasuke and the stranger who announced he's Sasori.

"How could you prove you're Sasori then?" Shino said.

"I once had a fight with you and Granny Chiyo,pink-head.You thought you killed me but you just broke the puppet I was in all the time."

Sakura's mouth hung open,her green eyes widened.

"No one really knew about that fight..except me,Granny Chiyo and Sasori..So it is really you!?"

"Yup,the one and only."He showed a toothy smile.

"What the fuck is so funny?! Why were you stalking on us you freak!"

"Wow Sasuke calm down," Sasori said with a hint of teasing on his voice which made Sasuke even madder than before.

Kiba and Naruto held him so he wouldn't just destroy the red-haired man.Shikamaru approached him.

"So? Tell us."

"Well you know I have a little something I would like to discuss with Sasuke."

"About what."

"Itachi."

Sasuke freezed,his expression getting darker.

"What about him?"

"Before dying in his fight with you,he told me the truth.He didn't want to kill your clan.The elders in Konoha told him to.Of course,he could disobey,but he chose to kill the Uchihas in order to prevent a war.Your dear clan planned a Coup D'etat.To bring down the Hokage and show the village who had the real power.If that happened,other villages would attack to now weakened Konoha and many people would die.So Itachi literally saved the world from another war.And what's important,he left you alive, because he couldn't kill his beloved little brother."

Sasuke was shocked as everyone else was.It all made sense now.Turned out,his clan was killed by a person who was more like a victim than a villain.And he killed his brother.His eyes teared up.He left.No one dared to stop him or follow him.

An hour later Hinata decided to approach him.He was sitting on a bank of a river, throwing stones in the water and muttering quietly.She sat next to him and he didn't stop her.

"Sasuke?"

"My life is shit."

"Sasuke."

"Oh you know it is, don't try to tell me the opposite."

"I won't.I'm sorry for your brother.I just..I wanted to say I'm here for you."

"Hn."

She grabbed his chin with her small hand and made him face her.There were almost dried up tears on his face.She took a napkin out and cleared the tears.He gave a small smile.A real one-not a smirk.And that made her smile too.She just hugged him and he laid his head on her shoulder.

They sat there in peace,not talking or doing anything.Sometimes Sasuke threw a rock or two in water.And they fell asleep.With his head on her shoulder.They were both comfortable,and none of them did anything.

Three hours later,at 9 o'clock,when it was almost night,Hinata woke up from her sleep and found herself in the grip of two strong arms.She gently shook him.He woke up not with the best mood.Anyway,he wasn't rude with her.When she said she needs to go,he even said he'll walk her home.

They walked in silence,but not in an awkward one.It was a soothing silence,and you could hear the moms calling their kids home.

When they reached the Hyuuga compound,Kō welcomed Hinata and gave Sasuke a silent nod,which he returned.She turned around to tell him goodbye,but he didn't say anything.He came close,kissed her forehead,then poked it with his two fingers,and left without any word.Hinata's face was pink,but she tried to fight back the blush and Kō laughed seeing the struggles of the ex-Heiress.She mumbled a quick "good night" before running in.

She buried her face in her pillow recalling the events of the day.Her fingers touched to the spot where Sasuke kissed on her forehead,and she felt that something was different.She felt that she was falling for him.She didn't know how to react to that.But she decided to sleep after the long day instead of thinking.

The next week the three came back to village,Ino and Sai planned their wedding.Ino was very excited and dragged Hinata and Tenten to every shop possible until she saw a beautiful wedding dress in a shop and the three entered it.While Ino was changing,Hinata and Tenten were talking about the wedding.

"I can't wait when Neji is gonna propose me too," Tenten said,with a dreamy look.

"I wonder what it'll look like Tenten." Hinata said laughing a bit.

"You can never know what's in his mind." she sighed.

"Yeah yeah I know."

"How do I look giirls?" Ino said loudly after getting out of the changing room.

"You look pretty,Ino.Sai will definitely like that dress." said Tenten.

"Yeah she's right you're so gorgeous!"

"Yaay I knew this was the one when I saw it! And it doesn't show much my large bump,soo!"she said looking at her reflection in the large mirror. "I'm buying this it's the best one I've tried."

The girls agreed and Ino removed the dress to buy it.She was so excited and giggled every once in a while without a reason.

"What about the shoes?What shoes I can wear being pregnant omg!?"

"Ino calm down,will ya? It will be okay."

"Ino,you can buy flat shoes I think.Your dress is long enough so they won't even show." said Hinata,patting her back.

"Okay BUT if anything goes wrong YOU guys are guilty!!"

"Ino why are you overreacting." Tenten face-palmed.

"Okay whatever."

In the evening they went home,the two girls tired of their friend's screams and overreactions.

The next day young women from Konoha and Suna were helping Ino get dressed and put on the accessories.Ino was glowing from happiness.Temari struggling in putting Ino's hair in the hairstyle Ino wanted.Sakura put her make up,while Tenten and Hinata were helping her wear her accessories,dress and shoes.They chatted while doing those things.

"Ino I'd wish you and Sai have fun this night but I see you two already had so much fun." Temari giggled.

"Oi Temari,fuck you!"

"Calm down,calm down I was just joking," she answered barely holding back another giggle.

"Ne,Ino,take it easy," Tenten said, locking the ends of Ino's necklace. "I am sure Temari is having 'fun' with Shikamaru too!" everyone laughed besides Temari who blushed like mad and tried to cover it with her anger.

"No I'm not! Well it almost happened once,but we haven't done it yet!"

"Woah Temari I'm surprised." said Sakura, adding bright pink lipstick to Ino's lips,who was smiling evilly the girls were teasing Temari now.

Temari pouted and faked cry and everyone laughed.

"Hurry up we're gonna be late to the wedding ceremony!" said Hinata, anxiously glancing at the clock once in 2 minutes.

"Uhh we're almost done! Wait a minute,Ino!"

The blonde-haired woman turned around and saw Tenten with a bright red rose in her hands.Tenten put the rose in Ino's hair,the red flower making contrast with her bright look.

"Ta-daa! Now look at the mirror!"

She turned around and a big smile flashed her face, revealing her white teeth.A few tears escaped her eyes.

"You all,thank you s-so much! I don't know what would I do without you! I really love you guys!" her voice trembled a bit.

"You crybaby," Temari said, smiling and patting her back.

"Stop crying, don't you know how much effort I put doing your make up!" Sakura said, trying to sound strict but could not hold back and smiled.

"You deserve it all,Ino." Tenten told her.

"Yeah it's the least we can do for our friend.After all,this is your day and we have to make sure you're happy." Hinata finished and they all hugged Ino, wiping her tears.

"What takes you all so long,damn." the door opened,revealing Kiba with a suit.

Everyone sent glares in his side and he saw their teary faces.

"Who let you in huh?"

"You're late! I came here to bring you all there!"

"Okay okay we'll be there soon!"

He closed the door after him.

"Damn women being so emotional." he muttered entering the hall where ceremony should have taken place.

The girls entered the hall after a few minutes.Ino with his father next to her walked to Sai who was standing there with a black suit and white shirt,and smiling widely.Ino's flushed cheeks,almost-crying eyes and smile showed how happy she was.

During the ceremony Hinata noticed that only people who didn't come as a couple were her and Sasuke,so she slowly went to his side,to which he arched an eyebrow.She just smiled to him,and continued watching the ceremony.

"Sai,are you willing to take this woman as your wife and to love her till the end of your life?"

"Yes.I do." he said,glancing at the gorgeous woman on his side from the corner of his eye.

"Ino,are you willing to take this man as your husband and to love him till the end of your life?"

"I do.Yes,I do." she said, smiling.

"From now on,you are husband and wife until the death! parts you two.Now,you can kiss."

The couple kissed and everyone clapped and cheered.

After they all went to restaurant and continued the fun.They all ate,danced and got drunk.Karui didn't let Choji sit down and eat,and she was making him dance all the time.The girls were drunk and doing silly things, especially Temari,who after a few drinks made Lee have a drinking contest with her.They both lost as Lee couldn't handle vodka or any kind of drink,and Temari was so drunk she almost threw up on the table.Hinata was singing with Sakura,their hands around each other's shoulders.They were so drunk they forgot they didn't talk.And Tenten was crawling around Neji's neck,asking him for a kiss,which made his already flushed from alcohol face redden even more from embarrassment.

Some of the guests could go home on their own,others had to be carried home by someone else.Naruto took Sakura home,Neji took Lee and Tenten,who were arguing all the way,Shikamaru took Temari to his house,and when there was no one for Hinata,Ino and Sai made Sasuke take her home,while Ino had a devilish smirk on her face.

 **Author note:Hi everyone who's reading! I managed to make this one a little longer lol.Please leave reviews so I can know you're reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hinata-sama,are you up?You have a guest.A young lady,she wants to talk to you.Hinata-sama?"

Knock knock knock.

"Ah,um,Kō? Yes,you can tell her to come." said Hinata, yawning,now fully woken up from Kō's endless knocks.She was glad it wasn't allowed to use Byakugan in the house.She wasn't in the best position and situation to be seen.And she wasn't alone.Last night,when Sasuke brought her home,she somehow made him stay the night.And he,also drunk,agreed without hesitation,not thinking about the consequences of course.They both had their clothes on,to which she was really happy,and they lied on her big king-sized bed,she got on her feet,approached to her mirror and she thought it wasn't her for a second.Hair in a big mess,her mascara now somehow under her eyes and on her cheekbones,eyes tired and the foundation was mixed with her light pink lipstick near her mouth. Plus she had a bad hangover.She had a guest to come,so she decided to wash her face and try to look not horrible.She went to the bathroom linked to her bedroom,washed her make up and brushed her hair.When she came out,she had to change her dress,which she wore to her friend's wedding.Sasuke was in deep sleep,so she thought there will be nothing bad if she changed right in her room.She removed her dress and threw it to the laundry.Now she was just in black bra and matching panties.

She opened her wardrobe door and was searching for something to wear for 10 minutes.She didn't know what would be the best-to wear beautiful skinny jeans with a nice shirt,or comfy sweatpants with a tank top.

In the meantime Sasuke had woken up,but he decided not to make a noise and enjoy the sight in front of him instead.Hinata,in only her black underwear, struggling to get a cloth from the top of her wardrobe.She really had a hot body-long,pale legs, skinny back and a big butt.He smiled and got up,reached the cloth she wanted from her back, and gave it to her.She looked surprised that she hadn't heard him,but it wasn't her fault.Sasuke was really silent when he wanted to be.Her face red,and she grabbed the clothes and ran to bathroom.Right when she came out,in grey sweatpants and navy blue tank top,her guest came in.

"Hinata?Sasuke-kun!?" she said shocked.

"Oh Sakura? I didn't know you would come." said Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun,why did you come to her room so early?And why are you in the same clothes as yesterday?!" she said, ignoring Hinata.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and brought her in.Then he closed the door behind her.

"Can you shut your mouth!? You wanna know,huh? I stayed in her room last night.Are you satisfied now?"

"Wha.. what? Why?"

"I brought her home.She asked to stay.I stayed."

"Oh."

"Anyways," added Sakura after some pause, "I came here to talk with Hinata.I wanted to talk about the fight we had and be friends again."

"Yeah sure.I would like to have our friendship back again." said Hinata.

"Well I'll leave you alone.Bye." He kissed Hinata's cheek making her blush.

'What the hell? When did they start being so close and friendly? I'll ask Hinata about it later.'Thought Sakura seeing that weird scene in front of her.

"About that fight.."

"Yeah I know Sakura.I must not have called you selfish just because you didn't appreciate everything Naruto did for you.I didn't want you two to be a couple at first, I loved him."

"I am sorry too, Hinata.I should not have said you don't have a chance with Naruto."

And so they talked about 15 minutes, until Hanabi barged in.

"Onee-chan, otou-chan wants to talk with you.He said it's imporfant." said Hanabi, licking her fingers that were covered with chocolate.

"Okay,Hanabi, I'll be there soon.Who gave you chocolate?"

"It was Tenten-chan.I saw her and Neji-nii-chan kissing,and she gave me chocolate,and asked not to tell anyone!"

Both Sakura and Hinata laughed.

"Weeell,you just told us young lady! Such a shame!"said Sakura laughing.

"H-hey! I'll Tenten-chan you two hypnotized me! That's not fair!" cried Hanabi and ran out of her bigger sister room.

"She's so funny," said Sakura "you're lucky to have her as a sister Hinata."

"Yeah I know.You shall also know, I'm the luckiest when she messes up all her room and I have to clean after!"

They both laughed,and then Sakura said it was time she leaves.They hugged each other,and bid goodbyes.Hinata approached her father's room,and lightly knocked the door.

"Come in."said Hiashi's stern voice.

Hinata slowly opened the door.There sat Hiashi,with his cold and expressionless face,but a bit lighter than usually.

"Sit down,Hinata.We have something to discuss."

"Okay,father."

"So,Hinata,I suppose you still don't have a young man?"

"What do you mean father?"

"Boyfriend.Someone who is interested in marrying you."

"Uh-hum,I..I don't. Even if there's someone like that,I don't know."

"I see.Yesterday,a young man came to me.He talked to me about that question.He said he would like to have your hand,marry you,if I don't mind."

"And what was your answer,dad?"

"I don't know much about him,but to me he looked like a serious man,and if you don't have a boyfriend,or won't have one in some time,I suppose you'll marry him.Your age is just right for marriage,and I,as a father,worry about you."

Hinata thought who could that man be.

"I see you look worried, don't worry, he had handsome features,was approximately your age,one year or two older from you,was strong and muscular,seemed very clever and serious,and when I asked him to tell me about him, I learned that he was also a strong and popular ninja.Well his past was not the best one could have,but it seemed like he's changed."

All of that reminded Hinata of Sasuke.He had everything her father said,and he also looked interested in her lately.Her face brightened up,a small smile found its way on her face.

"I see you already have an idea who may it be."

"Yes,father,i think so.Is it Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hm? No, it's not.His name is Akasuna no Sasori.He was an ex-member of Akatsuki."

*

I feel terrible for not updating so long,school is the one to blame for lol.I will try to update soon and see you in next chapter guys!

P.S. Don't forget to leave reviews and idk what you call it,likes?liking? whateva leave them to make author-chan a little happier!


End file.
